trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
NarrativelyGlum
- Prospit= - Extra Life= - God Tier ▼= - Hood Up= - Hood Down= }} }} |-|Dead ▼= - Body= - Extra Life= - Godtier= }} |caption = ·cmon man getcha head in the game |AKA = |title = Seer of Breath |age = 9 Sweeps |relations = TBA |planet = Land of Dusk and ??? |aka = TBA|zodiac = Aquius|specibus = Crveswrdkind|modus = TBA|symbol2 = |screenname = narrativelyGlum|style = Capitalizes all "v"s. Starts new sentances with a "·". Doesn't use captial letters or apostrophes, but otherwise fine grammar.}} Yomell Givato is a nine-sweep old violetblood troll who has the trollian handle narrativelyGlum. Their sign is Aquius, and they are in a happy moirailigence with Qujesp Givato. Their handle refers to both their inclination to writing and their generally gloomy outlook. Yomell is one of four alters in a dissasociative system that make up Janomy Givato. While not present in the body, their dreamself wanders Prospit freely. Eventually, when their waking body is killed, their dreamself is used as an extra life, which allows them to have their own, separate body from their previous systemmates. Etimology Yomell is a reworking/redux of the names Yew and Holly, the two alters that they are based off of (who make up Holly, who is a part of Jay, the creator of this troll). Givato is some random letters from "GALACTIC NOVA," a character from the Kirby franchise who has significance to the system as a whole. Introduction Your name is YOMELL GIVATO, and you're absolutely certain of that. You are well versed in VIDEO GAMES. You'd like to think you're pretty good at them, too; not a pro or anything, though you do enjoy SPEEDRUNNING in your free time. Ironically, you are also fascinated by HOW GAMES CAN TELL STORIES, and one day aspire to DESIGN some cool pieces of INTERACTIVE MEDIA. You've never shared your writing with anyone but a SELECT FEW, and even those people haven't seen the depths of your work. As a VIOLET-BLOODED SEADWELLER, many trolls expect you to be strict about enforcing the CASTE SYSTEM, CULLING any lower blood who disrespects you, but you've never really felt ATTACHED to the WHOLE MESS OF IT. Perhaps some of these feelings can be ATTRIBUTED TO YOUR MOIRAIL, who is quite frankly the best troll there is. Maybe one day you'll actually get to meet her IN PERSON. You enjoy trolling most of your friends, though sometimes you ignore messages that have hard questions. Your trolltag is narrativelyGlum and ·you speak in a manner that coVers all your bases. Personality and Traits Yomell is one of four trolls who exists in a system that occupies one body. Due to sharing their body with three others (one of who is their moirail!), they've zoned off an area of the shared hive just for them. They're a little paranoid about the others messing with their stuff, despite their mutual agreement to not mess with each others things. They're really just paranoid in general--out of the four, they leave the hive the least. This is, in part, due to their heightened experience with paranoia and psychosis when compared to their systemmates. All four are affected by the mental conditions that affect the body, but the two listed get to Yomell the most--they often have difficulty distinguishing reality from fantasy, and are almost always convinced their "friends" have something out for them. Without Qujesp's constant condolences and monitoring, they would likely be flipping the fuck out almost all the time. Despite all of this, Yomell is brilliantly creative; they spend hours writing, despite not wishing to share any of it with anyone. If they were brave enough, they'd participate in local FLARP sessions, but fear of their secret being discovered's kept them from that. However, they have dabbled in online RP from time to time, ending up enjoying it a lot. Miscellaneous Hive Yomell shares their hive with their systemmates. (TBA) Respiteblock In order to have privacy, Yomell has barricade their room from the outside, placing a key in a place they only know. (TBA) Strife Specibus Yomell's weapon is a curved sword, abbreviated as crvdswrdkind in their Strife Specibus desk. (TBA) Fetch Modus TBA Lusus Yomell's lusus is one of the many catfish (as in literal cat fish. A cat with the body of a fish) that make up their body's collection of lusii. The fish that's specifically bonded with them was nicknamed fishgatron, a joke on Megatron, from Troll Transformers. (Which totally exists in this universe, clearly.) Fishgatron shares Yomell's fearful instincts, but means well; they do not get along very well with the other catfish, and tend to slumber alone. Ancestor The Calamity The Calamity was one of the trolls who made up Survivor Gaethern. They were originally known as Angite Givato. The Calamity was named for their constantly chaotic nature. They experienced higher levels of psychosis and paranoia than their systemmates, and this was clear in their distrust of all other trolls, regardless of caste. Eventually, the Calamity and their systemmates were forced to integrate into The Confined. Dancestor and their ancestor (Yomell's inverted self) get their own page). blah blah tba Relationships Qujesp Givato Qujesp is Yomell's moirail and systemmate. Linlic Givato Linlic is one of Yomell's systemmates, and half of the targets of their austipicizing. Asehin Givato Asehin is the last of Yomell's systemmates, and the other half of the targets of their austipicizing. Fishgatron Or more properly, Yomell's lusus. Other blah blah blah Gallery Yomell_givato.png|Concept drawn by Jay. Trivia * Yomell's aspect and lunar sway come from Holly's (one of the alters that makes up "Jay") results on the Extended Zodiac test. * Yomell does not appear in any fan adventure, because they are technically just a trollsona. They are used, however, in RP and DND-game-like shenanigans. * Credits for Yomell's sprites include: ** Godtier sprites and Prospit PJs were modified using sakurablitz's stuff. ** Yomell's shoes are taken from Latula Pyrope's sprite, and their eyes and mouth are modified from Karkat Vantas' face. ** Yomell's shirt symbol was created by pavizi. Category:Winterbreezesrule Category:Violet Blood Category:Ambiguous Gender